


Sebastian Michaelis one shot

by smviolinfan95



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smviolinfan95/pseuds/smviolinfan95
Summary: First day of working at a hat shop in Victorian Era London, Jesse thinks it's going to be an eventful day. She doesn't realize that more people than just your every day guy comes into the shop. What will happen when she meets a famous earl and his handsome butler?





	Sebastian Michaelis one shot

Feet scurried around the shop, making sure everything was in its proper place on the shelves. Each hat was sewn with care, made to perfection. One black top hat was taken off a shelf, and was returned with a dark blue ribbon. A bowler hat gained a dark red ribbon also, then sat proudly on its shelf.

The feet belonged to a shop girl, with short orange hair, soft gray-blue eyes, and a pounding heart. First day on the job, she wanted everything to be perfect. Jesse helped make the hats more presentable, but after the store was officially open, she realized that it didn’t matter what the hats looked like, if no one would come in to buy one.

Throughout the slow day, she kept herself busy, making small talk here and there with the cashier behind the counter. Jesse gave him an evil glare when she saw he was just reading, relaxing on the job.

“What the devil are you reading?”

“It’s a new book, by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. You should read it.”

“I think not. I don’t know who that is, anyway.”

The bell dinged as the door opened. A young boy with a walking stick entered, soon followed by a tall man in a coat. The man looked to be the boy’s butler. Jesse recognized the younger as Lord Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive.

Jesse walked to the two, just happy to have someone else come in. She smiled at the young earl, and bowed.

“Hello, Lord Phantomhive. Welcome to our humble shop. Can I help you find anything?”

“I’m fine.”

He practically shoved past her, making her lose her footing. She would’ve hit the floor, if it wasn’t for the young lord’s butler. He helped her back to her feet, looking down at her.

“Are you all right, miss?”

“I am now. Thank you, sir.”

“There’s no need to thank a servant like myself. It’s a pleasure to meet you, mi-”

“Jesse. My name’s Jesse. May I know your name?”

“Sebastian, milady.”

He went back to the earl’s side, occasionally looking back at the orange haired maiden. While the two looked around, Ciel picking out hats, Jesse took down another black top hat. She sat in a chair in the corner, hat in her lap, and she slowly tied a soft blue ribbon around it, all while humming “London Bridge is Falling Down.”

Ciel heard the humming, and went to investigate, with Sebastian close behind. Once they found the source, Jesse watched out of the corner of her eye, Sebastian leaning down and whispering something into the earl’s ear. After a bit of grumbling, Ciel went up to the girl, and bowed.

“Miss, I apologize for shoving you before. It was wrong of me.”

“Oh, it’s all right. I’ve had much worse at other jobs. All is forgiven, my lord.”

“That’s a beautiful hat you have in your lap. May I try it on?”

“Of course you can, my lord.” Jesse helped him put the hat on, and she smiled. “It looks very dashing on you, sir. If I may say so, the blue brings out your eye.”

“Thank you, miss. Sebastian, pay for this.”

“Yes, my lord.”

While Ciel admired himself in the mirror, Sebastian whispered in the young girl’s ear. “May I see you again? There’s something about you… I can’t place it. May I?”

“You may. Tomorrow night, after the shop closes, meet me here.”

“See you then, milady.”

After paying for the hat, Sebastian kissed Jesse’s hand, smiled, and left with Ciel. Her heart was racing faster than before the store opened that morning. The hat shop may have been the best job ever.


End file.
